Malaikat Maut
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Wonwoo si malaikat maut paling kejam di seluruh jagad raya. Tapi jangan sampai Wonwoo mendengar ini ya. Dia akan benar-benar membunuhku. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boyslove. Drabble. Review


**Malaikat Maut**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendudukan diri di bangku taman kampusnya. Meraih sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah muda untuk kemudian terlarut dalam setiap tulisannya.

"Belum pulang? Tidak ada kuliah lagi kan?" Wonwoo tersenyum mendapati seorang pria berparas manis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Malas menambah penat dijalanan. Kau sendiri belum pulang, Jihoon?" Wonwoo membalik pertanyaan. Setahu dirinya, Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang malas berlama di kampus jika tidak ada keperluan. Ya. Seperti sekarang yang hanya duduk di bangku taman.

"Menunggu Soonyoung."

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama diam sampai terusik oleh suara keras dari pengeras suara milik kampus mewahnya.

" _Hm.. Hai.. Wonwoo..."_ Wonwoo terkesiap dalam duduknya. Kemudian dengan gerakan alami ia mengacungkan telunjuknya menuju dirinya. Seakan bertanya, "Aku?"

" _Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo dari jurusan sastra. Hm.. Kau mendegarku, kan?"_ Wonwoo meringis canggung pada Jihoon. Tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Seseorang sedang menyebut-nyebut namanya yang tentu saja akan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kampus.

" _Kau tau, Jeon Wonwoo? Pertama kali melihatmu, kau itu makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal. Jika ada yang bertemu malaikat maut, maka kau tak ada bedanya dengan itu.."_ Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Menunduk menatapi buku di pangkuannya. Bertingkah seperti mengacuhkan ocehan yang terdengar makin lantang.

"Berani sekali orang itu mengataimu, Won. Dengan pengeras suara lagi." Jihoon berkomentar tapi masih terus mendengarkan.

" _...Ya. Kau malaikat maut. Malaikat maut yang mencabut separuh nyawaku bahkan ketika aku baru pertama kali menatapmu. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesulitan bernafas, mataku perih karena tak mampu berkedip, bibirku kelu karena tak mampu berucap. Ya. Aku seperti orang mati. Mati di tanganmu."_ Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan. Mencoba menunduk tak peduli. Tipikal seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

" _Wonwoo-ya..."_ Jeda yang cukup lama. Wonwoo tidak menanti apapun yang akan diucapkan pria disana.

Lengannya teralih untuk meraih ponsel dalam sakunya. Kemudian dalam sekejap melakukan panggilan pada seseorang. Diiring dengan senyum semanis madu menatap gedung fakultas seni lima puluh meter di depannya. Sedikit mendongak dengan spesifik menuju lantai tiga gedung bercat cokelat pastel.

"Berhenti main-main. Berdiri dihadapanku dalam tiga menit. Atau aku akan membuatmu memandikan Sally selama sebulan." Ponsel dimatikan. Namun senyum tetap Wonwoo jaga pada bibir merah mudanya.

Kemudian yang terdengar dari pengeras suara adalah suara rusuh. _"Sial. Jeon Wonwoo! Saranghae!"_ Pengeras dimatikan. Dan suara pria itu menghilang.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring. Mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. Menghitung detakan jarum panjang pada arlojinya. Sudah berlalu satu menit sejak ia mematikan ponsel. Tersisa dua menit lagi.

"Terlambat sepuluh detik." Wonwoo mendengus ketika seorang pria tinggi berdiri menjulang di depannya. Mengatur nafas yang terputus-putus. Dia habis berlari.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Apa kau mau membunuhku? Itu tadi..." Wonwoo mendengus lagi kemudian berdiri mendekat pada lelaki dihadapannya.

" _Uh_ , Mingyu sayang. Bukankah aku malaikat maut mu? Ya. Aku sedang melakukan tugas ku." Wonwoo tersenyum, lebih mirip seringaian sebenarnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan hitam dari saku belakangnya. Mengulurkan tangannya kearah lelaki tinggi -Mingyu- untuk menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipis lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku minta maaf, sayang. Tolong jangan buat aku memandikan Sally. Dia tidak bersahabat denganku." Mingyu merengek. Sally itu kucing milik Wonwoo. Kucing berwarna putih besar. Paling anti dengan air. Mirip pemiliknya. Memandikan Sally sudah dipastikan Mingyu akan mendapatkan beberapa cakaran. Tidak. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak jadi menyuruhmu memandikan Sally selama sebulan.." Mingyu bernafas lega. Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Wonwoo mendekat pada Mingyu kemudian tanpa aba-aba memeluk tubuh sang lelaki tampan. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya. Kekasih yang mengatakan kekasihnya sendiri seorang malaikat maut.

"...tapi aku akan melaporkan mu pada Guru Cho karena kau sudah menggunakan ruang pengeras sembarang." Bibir Mingyu dikecup. Namun yang dirasakan Mingyu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Malaikat mautnya benar-benar beraksi.

"Sayang... Ku mohon. Sungguh. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau bukan malaikat maut. Sungguh. Aku bersumpah. Kau itu bidadari dari surga. Penyejuk hatiku. Penghangat jiwaku. _Yak_! Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu berlari untuk menyamakan langkah cepat milik Wonwoo yang beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Jadi penyejuk atau penghangat?" Wonwoo bertanya. Menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Hampir saja Mingyu menabrak tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu.

"Kau segalanya untukku, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku bingung siapa yang kuliah dijurusan sastra sebenarnya."

"Lupakan. Ku mohon. Jangan Sally ataupun Guru Cho ya? _Please_ ~" Mingyu merengek. Serupa anak kecil yang minta dibelikan sebungkus gula kapas.

"Belikan aku _burger_ dan eskrim." Wonwoo berjalan lagi. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang tersenyum cerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu. Tapi Sally ingin dimandikan olehmu."

Sial.

Wonwoo yang memasang wajah polos sebagai senjata adalah kelemahan Kim Mingyu. Matilah kau, Mingyu!

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

 _Hai, Noona datang... Sedang benar-benar berjuang mengembalikan mood untuk menulis cerita._

 _Noona rindu kalian. Rindu posting fiksi meanie tiap malming. Tapi banyak sekali yang menghalangi (salahsatunya kemalasan). Dan akhirnya noona kembali._

 _Doakan noona supaya terus dalam mood baik untuk menulis cerita ya.._

.

Kim Noona

Sat, 4th Mar 2017


End file.
